


Ikea

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [28]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Furniture, Gay, Happy Ending, IKEA, Little drabble thing, Lube, M/M, Sex, Slash, Voyeurism, mentions of - Freeform, moving in, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Chase move in together.</p><p>House is being distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith!

"This is hell. I'm in hell." House grumbled, despite the fact that the exact opposite was true. He was sitting on a white leather sofa, feet propped up on the new coffee table, while staring at a black, insane about of inches, plasma screen TV. Their first apartment together. It was...beautiful. The penthouse, right at the top of a beautiful, mostly glass apartment building, with a private glass elevator, so House didn't strain his leg. The kitchen was huge, with marble countertops, and an open floor plan, one wall was entirely glass so they could see down into the city, with automatic shutters. House had liked the apartment as soon as he'd imagined fucking Chase against the windows, knowing that if only one person was to look up, the whole world would see. It made him hot as hell. 

They'd split the money for the apartment, but Chase had brought all the furniture. He'd insisted. He had a lot of money, and he never used it. The furniture was all picked out from IKEA, only the best and the brightest stuff, it was modern, yet cosy, and right now, House had shifted on the sofa, to watched Chase attach the legs to a dark oak table that was upside down on the floor. "No you're not," Chase breathed, grinning. He was sweating, he'd put together and arranged most of the furniture himself, it's not like House could help, not with his leg. He was shirtless, sweat dripping slowly, tantalizingly down his chest and neck. 3/4 length beige shorts hanging low on his hips, hair damp and stuck to his forehead. 

"Come on," House whined "Let's go break in our new bed. I picked the mattress. It's very springy." He jiggled his eyebrows when Chase turned to look at him. The handsome blond laughed 

"After I finished this table," he promised "I'm afraid I won't be very responsive. I'm exhausted." He breathed, shuffling around, and lifting up another screw as he positioned the third leg, he placed the screw between his teeth, talking around it "So just fuck me while I lay there, alright?"

House couldn't help his smile "Sounds like a plan. Let's go now. Finish the crap table later."

Now that made Chase looked up. The screw dropped from between his teeth, and he looked down at the table, before looking back to House "You don't like it?" he ran his hands down the smooth, dark fine oak of the table "Why not? Is it too dark? I can change it-"

"Chase." House said pointedly, giving him that look. Chase smiled, nodding before returning back to construction

"Right, I forgot. You're just horny."

"I'm always horny."

"Blimey," Chase shook his head, laughing "Ain't that the truth?"

"Blimey?" House crossed one leg over the other "Sorry, I don't understand your weird British customs." 

"You know, you shouldn't have married me if you didn't like my British customs." He moved to the fourth leg, and did that one quickly. "Alright, wanna help me tighten them?"

"Just turn it over, it doesn't need to be tightened." 

Chase blinked at him. Sea blue eyes amused "Uh...I'm pretty sure they need to be tightened."

"Fine, I bet it doesn't. You bet it does. The only way to see who's right, is to turn it over, untightened, and see if it falls." 

Chase sighed, standing "You're a child." He murmured, turning the table over. And it held. "Why am I not surprised?" he ran his hands over the surface, admiring it, nodding "Looks goo-" he was being bent over the table, House's hand firm in between his shoulders, and then his shorts were being lowered down "House," Chase whispered breathlessly "The bedroom is like- right there-"

"But you're right here," the older man murmured, positioning himself. Chase cried out when House's lube covered member pushed at his whole. His entire body was so hot, that the cool, jelly like lube felt so cool, he felt his body sucking in the leaking member that it had grown accustomed too. "Still so tight." He groaned, grinding their hips together. Chase scrabbled for purchase, moaning as his prostrate was struck repeatedly. He managed only strangled yelps;

"Ugh! Ugh!" He managed through gritted teeth "R-right there, p-p-please..."

"God," House dropped his head to rest against Chase's neck, still drilling into him "You smell so good." And he did, something distinctively Chase, with no words to describe it, tantalizing and mouth watering, and just completely irresistible. He sucked a hickey on Chase's shoulders, teeth nipping at it afterwards just to make the younger one squirm, before he released deep inside him, which triggered Chase to come, untouched, choking on air as he howled. House helped him, on wobbly knees, and the table collapsed. 

Chase laughed breathlessly "Christ," he laughed, wrapping his arms around House's neck "I told you it needed to be tightened."

"You can't win that bet," the older panted, his own arms going around Chase's waist "Too many variable. When I made my point, I didn't release we'd have sex on the table."

"Of course you realised. You orchestrated the whole thing,"

House laughed, hobbling back over to the sofa "You'll never prove anything. Now come on, put that table back together." 

Chase tipped his head back, laughing, "Would you like to help this time?"

House took in the hopeful, tired smile, the glittering blue eyes, the hickey on his shoulder, the sweat on his chest, and really...how could he say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this Roxy, I love doing your prompts :)  
> x


End file.
